DESEO INCONTROLABLE
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Rosemary Andrew, una joven chica no quiere ser obligada por su padre a casarse con un hombre que no ama, por eso recurre al apuesto abogado George Johnson y lo convence de ayudarla. George no quiere enamorarse nuevamente despues de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba. Pero entre los dos nacera un deseo que no podrán reprimir..


**No me pidas más de lo que puedo dar, cada uno tiene su mayor anhelo, no le quites alas a la libertad porque ya ha empezado a levantar el vuelo.**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**DESEO INCONTROLABLE**

Por: Tatita Andrew

La alegría se reflejaba en todos los presentes del juzgado todos unidos por un sentimiento común.

Derek Collins le había ganado nuevamente. Y George Johnson había perdido.

Apresuro su paso para salir velozmente de aquella sala antes de que los periodistas lo acorralaran con preguntas.

El ruido de unos tacones que lo seguían se escuchaba detrás de cada paso que el daba, en ese momento no estaba para hablar con nadie, así que nuevamente apresuro su paso para llegar lo antes posible a la salida.

-Sr. Johnson- los ruidos de los tacones estaban tan cerca de él, y esa voz de mujer lo llamaba sin cesar. – Por favor solo le pido que me dedique un minuto de su tiempo.

Al fin logro llegar a la salida, el suave viento acaricio su rostro, subió el cuello de su chaqueta pero no sirvió de nada para calmar su frío ni los pasos de la mujer que había entrevistado en el juzgado y estaba atrás de él persiguiéndolo implacable.

Pero él no tenía nada que hablar con ella el juicio había terminado y él había perdido.

Comenzó a caminar dando zancadas más grandes.

Sr. Johnson – a medida que avanzaba el sonido de los tacones se hacía más lejano- por favor

Ya le faltaba poco para aproximarse a los carruajes que esperaban aparcados a orillas de la calle. Levanto su paraguas y le hizo seña a un cochero para que se aproximara.

-Voy a asesinar a mi futuro esposo Sr. Johnson – escucho a su espalda mientras la dama lo sostenía fuertemente del brazo para detenerlo.

Pero el no deseaba escucharla y a pesar que se detuvo ni siquiera se giró a mirarla. Mientras el hombre de edad se acercaba para ayudarlo a subir al carruaje.

Por favor, no me dé la espalda. —La voz no callaba. Se alzaba con claridad incluso entre el golpeteo de los caballos y los gritos de alegría de los que celebraban la sentencia en la puerta del juzgado—. Necesito su ayuda.

Aunque esa palabra era de súplica él no podía ayudarla.

-Hay policías en el juzgado Srta. Andrew si desea ayuda para salvar a su esposo búsquelos, y si desea representación después de haberlo matado entonces busque a Derek Collins para que la represente.

-Usted recuerda mi nombre- pregunto la joven con asombro.

Como no recordarla si la interrogo, la humillo, la hizo comparecer ante toda la ciudad. Y aunque la ignoraba ella no se rendía fácilmente.

Rose se detuvo detrás de él, un sutil recordatorio del juicio que no había ganado y del hombre frente al que había perdido todo.

-No quiero asesinarlo Sr. Johnson- escucho que decía a su espalda- Pero tampoco quiero que me obliguen a casarme.

Su mirada se dirigía hacia las ruedas de los coches, no quería recordar hace tres meses una mujer también estaba haciendo señas a los coches y murió aplastada entre sus ruedas, mientras él dormía entre las sabanas que había compartido unas horas antes.

El dolor dio paso a la rabia.

No podía subir al coche y dejarlo todo atrás, no podía ignorar los gritos de los hombres y mujeres que se burlaban de él y celebraban su derrota por las calles de New York. Lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarse a la mujer cuyo testimonio tanto le había perjudicado.

Como todo un abogado que sabía de leyes le pregunto.

-¿Usted es mayor de edad?-

-No todavía no.

-Su futuro esposo la ha golpeado o le ha sido infiel.

-No yo estoy bajo las órdenes de mi padre. Hasta mi boda

-Su padre la ha abandonado.

-No.

-Entonces le sugiero Srta. Andrew que no solo asesine a su futuro esposo sino también a su padre, porque usted ante la ley es menor de edad, por ende no tiene decisión en su vida, y el hecho de ser mujer la perjudica porque no tiene voz ni voto en este país. Así que mientras los asesina le sugiero que busque que la represente el Sr. Derek Collins le aseguro que saldría libre después de algunas semanas.

-Yo no lo amo Sr. Johnson- ni siquiera parecía impresionada por la forma irónica en que le hablaba.

-Eso dijo en el estrado.

Rose Andrew tenía diecisiete años. Era una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos verdes esmeralda veinticinco centímetros más baja que él, que medía un metro ochenta. Parecía una Venus de bolsillo con el sombrero negro a la moda y la capa que cubría su vestido; una mujer frágil, que se derrumbaría a la mínima provocación.

Sabía otra cosa: en el estrado, ni una sola vez había apartado la mirada mientras él, deliberadamente, la humillaba con sus preguntas.

Rosemary se le acercó tanto que su feminidad lo envolvió, haciendo que la alborotadora multitud que tanto lo había perturbado se volviera insignificante. Dejó de escuchar sus agitadas voces; y sus figuras, al final de la calle, se empequeñecieron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de oscuros e inflados gusanos.

-Usted ha hecho algo maravilloso señor- dijo con una voz tan dulce.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de George pero era de burla.

-He perdido señora.

-Pero hizo lo correcto.

-¿Me está acusando de haber cometido una acción ilegal, señorita Andrew?

-Si hubiera querido ganar el juicio, señor Johnson, lo habría ganado. -la brisa sacudió las plumas que coronaban su sombrero, llevando hacia arriba un olor a rosas. -Lo único que tenía que hacer para ganar era decir que el señor Collins y la señora Jones eran amantes.

Y la señora Helen Jones, Una viuda de treinta y tres años que se había unido al club de Hombres y Mujeres -una sociedad selecta de hombres y mujeres que discutían sobre sexología, en lugar de guardar luto por la muerte de su esposo junto a su familia, habría sido condenada; y su hijo, el cliente de George, la habría internado en un manicomio. Y Derek Collins, el hombre que jamás perdía, habría sabido lo que era perder a la mujer que amaba.

Él lo sabía y aunque había jurado defender la ley había ocultado deliberadamente esa información y la prueba principal que le habría dado la victoria. Y aun no sabía porque lo había hecho.

-No puedo ayudarla —dijo George, liberándose de la mirada de ella.

- Y Si fuera el señor Collins, no podría.

-Usted es el único que puede ayudarme usted no el Sr. Collins, usted tiene mucho más poder usted es miembro del Congreso.

-Lo que usted sugiere es que yo presente su moción al Congreso- dijo George duramente.

Sí. -No había duda ni en su mirada ni en su voz.

Solo una vez, recordó él, Rosemary Andrew había dudado en el estrado. ¿Está su futuro esposo aquí con usted, había preguntado George

Su respuesta había sido condenatoria. El dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos era como un golpe para su pecho.

-No -dijo George, secamente.- No puedo ayudarla.

La sociedad no estaba de acuerdo en que una mujer decidiera sobre su vida, y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio, primero estaba sometida bajo las órdenes de su padre, y después pasaría bajo las órdenes de su marido.

El congreso era lo único que le quedaba y no lo pensaba perder por una mujer ni aunque esta fuera tan hermosa como Rose Andrew.

Deliberadamente y sin más que decir se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella y empezó a caminar.

-¿Alguna vez ha amado Sr. Johnson?

El pulso de George se aceleró, incluso cuando su mente le decía que él nunca volvería a abrazar a la mujer que amaba.

-A diferencia de usted y de los otros miembros de su club, señorita Andrew -dijo George, apretando con fuerza el mango de madera del paraguas, yo no estoy obligado a compartir los detalles de mi vida privada con extraños.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, sintió que Rose Andrew se había acercado a él. Demasiado.

-Usted no aprueba el Club de Hombres y Mujeres -dijo ella.

-Yo sanciono a las mujeres que deliberadamente ponen en peligro el buen nombre de sus esposos y en su caso del hombre que va a llegar a serlo.

-¿Prefiere que una mujer asesine a su padre o a su prometido? Sí, eso es más decente que poner en peligro su buen nombre. Y aunque él es bueno conmigo, no soy la que debería decidir si me caso, yo no pienso casarme sin amor, aunque mi padre y la ley me obliguen.

-Ha dicho que lo que quiere es que su padre le de la libertad para escoger con quien casarse -se concentró en la puerta de la librería que se cerraba para no pensar en la mujer que estaba detrás—, y no matarlo.

-Pero lo voy a matar -dijo, mirándole el brazo izquierdo.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de George y se situó delante de él.

-El amor que él me profesa, lo matará.

El rostro pálido y sonrojado de Rosemary estaba frente a él. No le llegaba ni a la barbilla. Su capa, le moldeaba el cuerpo incluso cuando una ráfaga de fresco aire de primavera le descolocó el sombrero.

Se está muriendo, señor Johnson, cada día muere un poquito porque yo no tengo el coraje de remediarlo. Lo mata mi indiferencia. Yo no me puedo casar con él, tengo otros planes, quiero estudiar, quiero tener mi profesión quiero casarme por amor.

Y, sin embargo, aquí está, Señorita Andrew, rebosando valentía. -George miró fijamente las plumas blancas que se mecían con el viento y buscó entre la gente a sus perseguidores; el grupo se acercaba, ya casi estaban junto a ellos. Al verlos, hizo señas con la mano para parar subirse a un coche.

-Gracias a usted -dijo, bajando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada, y a su forma de mirar a la señora Jones y al señor Collins.

-No sé a qué se refiere. Para mí esas dos personas no son más que una demandante y un colega. Y así es como los he mirado siempre.

- No se engañe en el juicio los miraba con envidia. -Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de él.. Sabe que alguien los vio juntos.

Los labios de George se cerraron en un gesto de cinismo.

-Puedo salir cualquier día de la semana y comprar lo que tienen. Pagar a una prostituta y sería lo mismo.

-No, no puede -dijo ella, en silencio. Con decisión. El aroma de la primavera y de las rosas penetró en las fosas nasales de George. No puede comprar la pasión, sin importar cuánto la quiera o desee comprarla.

-¿Y cómo encontraron esa pasión, Señorita Andrew? ¿Intercambiando postales francesas? ¿Entrando a escondidas en tiendas de pornografía? ¿O la descubrieron mientras leían supuestos textos académicos que en realidad no sirven más que para describir todo tipo de perversiones sexuales?

Rosemary no apartó la mirada.

Él se dio cuenta con instintiva certeza de que ella veía a través de sus ojos los secretos de los trece miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Secretos que él debía desvelar debido al compromiso de su profesión, pero que no había revelado.

-Está asustado -infirió Rosemary Andrew.

Él era un abogado y también político nunca admitía el miedo.

-¿Y usted, señorita Andrew? ¿Cómo está? -Contestó George, con impertinencia. Su nombre saldrá mañana en todos los periódicos. ¿No está asustada? Es una mujer muy hermosa. Tal vez incluso salga impresa su imagen. No podrá seguir ocultándoles a su padre y a su prometido lo de sus reuniones clandestinas. Él puede encerrarla en la cárcel, al igual que mi cliente intentó encerrar a la señora Jones. En ese caso, no habrá un Collins que la salve. Si yo fuera usted, estaría muy asustado.

-¿Lo estaría Sr. Johnson, estaría asustado?

-Sí – dijo peleando con los latidos de su corazón.

Ella le buscó la mirada, como si fuera el abogado y él el testigo del otro abogado.

-¿Qué es más aterrador que vivir sin amor?

Nada, pensó George. Nada era más aterrador. Pero no podía admitirlo.

-Usted dice que su prometido la ama —le respondió.

La pálida luz del sol le bañaba las mejillas. Una sombra le oscurecía los ojos.

A pesar de todo y aunque lo he visto poco, él es un hombre bueno, por eso no quiero hacerle daño, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi-confesó ella, inesperadamente, estaba cuidando a mis dos hermanos menores. Daban bastante trabajo. Cuando les dije que no jugaran con la pelota en la calle, se rieron. De no ser por Jack, los habría atropellado un coche. Él los salvó. Pero a pesar de todo no puedo amarlo, a partir de ese momento mi padre empezó a invitarlo a la casa. ¿Y porque no? Es un hombre mayor con su vida hecha, tiene mucho dinero, desea una familia, y una mujer para que le dé hijos y atienda el hogar.

-Esto no es necesario -interrumpió George con brusquedad.

-Sí lo es, señor Johnson -dijo Rosemary Andrew. Un rizo dorado azotó la delgada curva de su cuello. Yo quiero más, quiero ser alguien productivo, no solo ser la incubadora para llenar de hijos a un hombre, y ni siquiera sé si quiero hijos, yo quiero amor, quiero pasión, quiero sentir que un hombre me desea a pesar de que no quiera darle hijos. Quiero sentirme útil en esta sociedad, que pueda tener un trabajo digo para ayudar en mi hogar, y si decidiera nunca me casaría, quiero vivir la vida según mis preceptos.

-El juicio ha terminado, señorita Andrew. Váyase a casa.

Pero Rosemary Andrew no lo había oído por estar concentrada en su pasado.

-No quiero oírla. Por favor, cállese -dijo George con severidad.

-Pero tengo que contárselo. Lo necesito -dijo Rosemary. El brillo de felicidad que había teñido el rostro de Rose durante unos segundos desapareció. En sus ojos, él pudo ver el dolor que había evocado en el estrado—. Lo necesito… necesito que alguien… me entienda.

Pero George no quería entender a esa mujer cuando la mujer a la que él amaba reposaba inerte bajo tierra.

George notó cómo la respiración de Rosemary Andrew se agitaba. Estaba nerviosa, a punto de perder la compostura. Bajo la ropa, a causa de su agitada respiración, sus senos tensaban la tela del vestido, y George no pudo evitar mirarlos. Evaluó su tamaño.

Alzó los ojos y se encontró con su mirada.

-Necesito contárselo- repitió ella.

Se detuvo durante unos segundos, esperando que él la interrumpiera. Pero no lo hizo.

-Usted me acusó de unirme al Club de Hombres y Mujeres con el fin de aprender sobre preservativos, pero no es por eso, sabe lo que es ser la única mujer entre puro hermanos varones, sabe lo que es sentir, que su propio padre, la quiera vender a un hombre como si yo fuera un objeto, una cosa de la cual tenga que deshacerse, yo soy una persona a pesar de ser mujer, soy humana como usted, también siento, también tengo deseos, también tengo opiniones y no dejare que nadie cambie mi forma de pensar así sea que tenga a todo el mundo en mi contra. Necesito liberarme de mi padre, emanciparme para poder hacer con mi vida lo que deseo, y no lo que quieran otros.

George la miraba asombrado. ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso?

-Sí, mi padre tiene el derecho de hacer lo que usted dice enviarme a una cárcel, obligarme a casarme en contra de mi voluntad o incluso meterme en un manicomio. Continuó Rosemary, mientras George miraba con pasión cómo ella respiraba profundamente, y los pequeños senos se levantaban… y caían… y las plumas de su sombrero se movían con el viento, y así recobró la resolución interna que lo había animado durante el interrogatorio, y con la que se había ganado las simpatías de doce jurados, todos hombres con esposa e hijos. Pero estoy segura de que yo tengo la obligación moral de finalizar con este dolor que nos tiene agobiados. Debo buscar mi felicidad.

Dentro de seis horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos habría acabado el primer día de junio y el segundo día del mes estaría a punto de comenzar.

¿Y dónde estaría él?, se preguntó George.

Nunca había engendrado un hijo, pero nunca había querido tener hijos. Había amado a una mujer, pero no había querido casarse.

George dio una vuelta alrededor de Rosemary Andrew y se dispuso a subir al carruaje sin decir nada más.

-¿Quién era la mujer que amaba?

George se quedó helado al oír esa frase. Se apoyó sobre los peldaños de hierro, con la espalda recta. Abrió la puerta, profundamente consciente de la presencia del conductor del coche, George giró la cabeza y encontró la mirada punzante de Rosemary Andrew. Fría y nítidamente, anunció:

-Cynthia de Collins.

La noticia hizo que ella abriera los ojos. Al entenderlo, se tragó la sorpresa, lentamente. Ella era hija del primer ministro y era la esposa de Derek Collins.

Todo estaba claro, él había representado a su cliente, solo para destruir al hombre que fue el esposo, de la mujer que estuvo enamorado. Sin importarle el hecho de que así destruiría también a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Al cual ella pertenecía, y arruinar también su reputación ante su padre, ante su prometido y ante la sociedad.

La condena que George esperaba no surgió de los ojos verdes. Por el contrario, Rosemary Andrew le hizo una pregunta, mientras el coche empezaba a avanzar lentamente, la misma que cada noche impedía a Jack conciliar el sueño:

-Nunca se ha preguntado, señor Johnson, si ella estuviera viva… ¿se divorciaría del señor Collins?

CONTINUARÁ….

Un nuevo fic de mi querido George Johnson, espero que les guste en especial a mi socia Soraya de Andrew.


End file.
